


Kings and Queens

by YuriPirozhki (AceOfSpace)



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A soft boy and his maman, Baby Small Child JJ Leroy, Cute mother and son bonding, Gen, He's five years old and so happy and cute, JJ Style Week, JJ is a mama's boy, JJStyle Week, JJStyleWeek, Tiny JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpace/pseuds/YuriPirozhki
Summary: At five years old, there was only ever one movie that JJ could call his favourite. It featured two protagonists; a long-haired and incredibly dashing Ice King, who was charismatic and strong, and his elegant and beautiful Queen, who had red hair only slightly darker than a tomato. Together, they danced flawlessly to jazz music and ruled over the great Kingdom of Hershey Stadium.To most, they were known as Alain and Nathalie, Canada’s King and Queen of the ice. Little JJ however, knew them as Papa and Maman.





	Kings and Queens

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for Day Three of JJStyle Week is 'Childhood', and I couldn't help but think about the way that skating has always been present in little JJ's life. Please check out the 'friends' themed fic '#stranded', and vnikiforov's SeungJJ fic 'the bet', which also feature in this series! It's so much fun celebrating JJ! Enjoy! :D - YuriPirozkhi

Every child had a favourite movie growing up. Many of them idolised the stories of princesses who lived in faraway castles, who sang to the moon and wished upon stars. They wore glittery dresses and sparkling tiaras and were unbelievably charming, not to mention that they always got to live happily ever after. Other children craved adventure, to be intrigued by mystery and taken on quests, with the bravest adventurers and four-legged friends by their side. Then there were the children who wanted nothing more than a classic battle of good versus evil, who yearned to feel the adrenaline rise in their blood at that one climactic moment, and settle into to relief when the heroes prevailed. However, Jean-Jacques Leroy had always been a little different. At five years old, there was only ever one movie that he could confidently call his favourite, and it dated back to quite some time before his birth. There were two protagonists; a long-haired and incredibly dashing Ice King, who was charismatic and strong, and his elegant and beautiful Queen, who had red hair only slightly darker than a tomato. Together, they danced flawlessly to jazz music and ruled over the great Kingdom of Hershey Stadium.

To most, they were known as Alain and Nathalie, Canada’s King and Queen of the ice. Little JJ however, knew them as Papa and Maman.

Alain and Nathalie Leroy were royalty of a different kind, two-time Olympic gold medallists with their names cemented in ice dancing history, and it was imagined that their son would follow suit. He was already skating unassisted, and was proving to be rather promising in his classes. His interest in the sport was unparalleled to that of other kids his age, and it seemed likely to do with his upbringing. JJ had already compiled his own - albeit very simplified, and solo - version of his parents’ _Big Spender_ routine, and performed it in the living room most days, to imaginary audiences.

Sometimes, he had guests come and watch, usually inviting themselves to sit down in the midst of his dance, but he didn’t mind. He especially didn’t mind if they were his favourite guests, Queen Maman and King Papa.

“ _Mon chou,_ that was marvellous!” cooed Nathalie from the archway at the edge of the room. She called enthusiastically at her son as he held his final pose, coinciding with the pre-recorded applause of the television audience.

JJ couldn’t help but give a smile just big enough for his face to manage, his cheeks pushed up so high that the ached just a bit. To hear from his Maman, the true Queen of the Ice meant everything to him. As far as he was concerned, the was the most marvellous person in the world, and to have that word used on him was surreal. She had been to the Olympics and skated for more people than he could count - he imagined at least a _gazillion_ \- and she was growing two babies inside of her at the same time; not just one like other people’s mamans. She was the greatest lady in the whole entire world, and she thought _he_ was marvellous. 

“ _Merci, Maman!_ ” JJ exclaimed as he bounded towards her, his little feet carrying him as quickly as he could muster. He met with her as she crouched down and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, his chest tightly nuzzling into her neck. Nathalie gently warned him to be careful; that he needed to be careful not to hurt the babies inside of her. JJ nodded his head in understanding, softly stroking her swollen stomach and murmuring apologies to his little brother and sister.

“It’s alright, _ma vie_ ,” she assured him. “Do you feel that? They can’t wait to meet you.”

JJ’s eyes widened as he felt a sharp kick against the palm of his hand. He couldn’t tell if it was his brother or sister who’d come to greet him, but he already felt like they would be best friends. He also thought it felt strange and squishy, but he wasn’t going to tell his dear mother that.

“When are they coming?” he asked innocently. After all, if they were capable of noticing him and kicking his hands, what was the holdup? Maman’s stomach was so big and round that it looked ready to burst.

“In December, when the snow comes.” She let his tiny palms continue to roam her stomach as he hoped to feel another kick. “Are you excited to be a big brother, JJ?”

He gave the biggest nod he thought possible, his face still mostly comprised of a wide grin. Two new dance partners, and new friends to watch him skate? He couldn’t think of anything better.

“I can wait for us all skate together!” He’d stepped from his mother at this point, and had started bouncing on his toes in anticipation. Little did he know that he’d have to wait a number of years, and his new siblings would not come out of the womb donning infant-sized skates. He was excited to get to know them already, and if they had to watch him while he skated for a while before they could join him, so be it. Babies had to learn to walk first, he supposed, and he _could_ wait for that if it was really that important.

“We’ll all skate together as a family,” emphasised Nathalie, a soft smile blooming across her face.

“And one day I’ll be as good as you and Papa, and I’ll be the King of Hershey Stadium!”

Nathalie couldn’t help but laugh. “Jean-Jacques, _mon chou,_ if you practice enough, you can be the King of all the ice in the world.”

JJ paused for a moment, looking towards the floor and scrunching up his nose. He eventually returned his mother’s gaze, the light in his eyes suggesting that he had a big question.

“Even the North Pole?” he asked, impressed.

“Even the North Pole,” Nathalie answered after letting out a giggle.

“Do you think Santa Claus will-”

“He’ll share the ice with you,” his Maman assured him. “After all, a little birdie told me that you’re on his nice list this year.”

JJ chuckled softly to himself before raising another question. “Will Papa share?”

“Hmm, I think you’ll need to ask him about that one,” Nathalie advised. “Your Papa likes being the King of Hershey Stadium.”

He liked the feeling of his Maman tousling his hair, and found it futile to resist the opportunity to give her another hug. This time, he took extra care to make sure that he didn’t elbow her stomach, not wanting to hurt either of the babies inside. He wanted to be a good big brother from the very beginning, and thought that it would be lovely if she could share his Ice Kingdom when he got lonely, and his parents were busy. They’d be King JJ, Prince Maxime, and Princess Dominique, or that’s what Maman and Papa said their names would be, without the royal titles, of course.

“Now how about, while the tape’s still in, we do the Big Spender dance together?” JJ heard his mother ask. His face lit up with glee. To dance with his mother and watch her smile at him was one of his most favourite things. There was no answer to that question but yes, as annoying as it was for him to wait for the video tape to rewind. But of course, it was worth every second of waiting to see his mother in shimmering sequins, being led unto the ice by her incredibly handsome husband, his Papa back when he had the longest ponytail he’d ever seen on a man. Part of him wished that he would grow it back, or that JJ could have one of his own someday.

However, at this moment in time, the most important thing was his beautiful, gentle and sweet Maman, her hands enveloping his own, her shoulders comedically shaking to the loud trumpet intro. The faces she was making were so funny that it had JJ in hysterics. 

“Hey, Big Spender”, she teased as she tapped him on the nose.

She was perfect no matter what she did. After all, she was Nathalie Leroy, Queen of Hershey Stadium and all the ice in the world, loved by gazillions, the best dance partner ever, and JJ’s perfect Maman, who he wouldn’t have any other way.


End file.
